Roxanne’s Confession
by Darksaber3434
Summary: This story is going to take place after Ferus Olin has told the Jedi Council that he is resigning from the Jedi Order. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** DarkSaber3434

**Title: **Roxanne's Confession

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** After Attack of the Clones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the Jedi Quest Series. They belong to Jude Watson. I do not own the Star Wars characters either because they belong to George Lucas. I own the character Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie.

**Author's Note 1:** This story is inspired by Jude Watson's novel Jedi Quest #10 "The Final Showdown." I read this story, and I was like this book would make a great story for me to add my added characters I have created into the saga. I have wrote a story with my added character Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie with a character from Jude Watson's stories. A Jedi named Ferus Olin. He leaves the Jedi Order in her novel "The Final Showdown" from the Jedi Quest series. I did a sequel to a trilogy story with my best friend forever, Jedimaster4239, Ferus Olin and Roxanne once met when he was nine and she was six. Years passed and the two reunited with each other and Roxanne was sixteen and he was nineteen. She had told Ferus that she loved him, but he did not give her direct answer then. Then in our final installment "Camille and the Crystalline Crisis" Ferus admitted how he felt about Roxanne, but she did not give into her feeling about telling Ferus how she felt. Now their feelings start to run deeper than ever for each other. They finally hooked up with each other after Roxanne's hand got injured when she was seventeen. They swore to each other that they would keep it a secret. The reason why I'm doing this is because a story I'm writing now is going to involve Roxanne and Ferus and that story is going to be sequel to "Anakin Skywalker's Redemption." In this story, Ferus Olin is twenty-one years old and Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie is eighteen. Then the second part of the story takes place during the Clones Wars and Roxanne is twenty-two and she becomes a Jedi Knight. Ferus will make another appearance in this story, but only for a short time because he wants to see how Roxanne is doing. It has been three years since he last saw her and she's still heartbroken about what happened, though she won't admit it, Ferus can tell.

**Description: **This story is going to take place after Ferus Olin has told the Jedi Council that he is resigning from the Jedi Order. Roxanne and her Master Larissa Maltoise just came back from a mission, and Roxanne found out that Tru Veld and Ferus Olin had got in trouble. She over heard the rumor that Ferus is leaving the Jedi Order.

**Author's Note 2:** What's the meaning of this, you may ask me? Well, I had a one of muses I usually get sometimes for a little something out of the blue. So, I began to think how about writing a short story about Roxanne and Ferus. Part I of "Roxanne's Confession" involves Roxanne admitting her true feelings for Ferus and Part II "Showdown on Kalee" takes place during the Clones Wars and Roxanne becomes a Jedi Knight and she works undercover for General Grievous. I decided to let her kill Grievous because in my Mini Clone Mini Clone Wars Story "Repercussions" we now know that Grievous is alive and you'll have to wait and see what happens after that.

Here is a question for you to ponder on: will Ferus break Roxanne's heart or will he be able to convince Roxie that the Jedi need her? Well, stay tuned and find out.

**Author's Note 3:** If there's anyone to blame here for the way this story goes, I'd like to do the honors of pointing Captain Jack Sparrow's pistol at the bloody bunny! Let me tell you, Fan Fiction can become an addiction if you let it. I've done so many fan fiction stories that I don't know where to begin, LOL. I dedicate this short story to my best friend Jedimaster4239who helps me through thick and thin no matter what the situation is.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eighteen-year-old Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie rushed into her bedroom at the Jedi Temple and just sat on her bed. She and her Master, Larissa Maltosie just returned from a mission in the Outer Rim and returned to Coruscant.

Roxanne has grown since her birthday last week and she stands at a height of 5'12" and has dark brown hair that has blonde and silver streaks that reaches her shoulders. Her hair looks like it's all the way blonde if you did not look twice.

She was wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves that had a split that ran from her arms and reached the top of her belly button. You could not tell because she had a black sparkle cloak wrapped around her shoulders, and a pair of black jumpsuit pants with a silver belt, black knee-high boots, a black glove, and red lip gloss. Her lightsaber was attached to her side and her blaster on her left side.

The only thing she _could_ think of at the moment was Ferus. She needed him now more than ever. Roxanne had just arrived at the Jedi Temple when the news got to her. She heard the rumor that was going around the Temple: Ferus Olin is leaving the Jedi Order.

What Roxanne did not know was that Ferus Olin was in a meeting with the Jedi Council. She needed him to explain what had happened on his mission at Korriban.

Ferus told her that they were going to capture Granta Omega. The Jedi's greatest enemy. She also heard that Soara Antana's Padawan, Darra Thel-Tanis had died on the mission at the hands of Granta Omega.

She had blocked Ferus from getting killed and took the blaster bolt to her chest. Ferus just got a blaster bolt to the shoulder. After their mission, Ferus would begin the trials to Jedi Knighthood if everything went the way it was suppose to.

Just thinking about _that _made Roxanne even more frustrated because she did not have the slightest idea on what was going to happen.

The Jedi do not know that Roxanne has her own secrets. Personal secrets that she does not want _anyone_ to know about. If this secret gets out it could personally destroy Roxanne and Ferus's hope of becoming a Jedi Knight.

Roxanne and Ferus see each other socially. When he comes from a mission with his Master Siri Tachi they sneak out of the Jedi Temple, and go spend time with each other away from the Jedi Temple. They won't risk getting caught at the Jedi Temple because Roxanne won't allow it. These two have known each other since they were kids. They have been sneaking around since she was sixteen-years-old and he was just nineteen. A year ago, Ferus told her how he felt about her, but she has not told him how she feels about him, yet. Right now she did not know what _was_ right or wrong. The only what mattered was Ferus.

The next thing Roxanne knew was that she punched her bedroom wall. She needed to take her anger out on something and the wall was the closest that she could do so. She looked at her right hand and noticed her knuckles had scars on them from when she just punched the wall.

She pulled out her comlink to make contact with Ferus, but when he did not answer so she didn't even bother to leave him a message to let him know she was all right and to come and see her.

Roxanne walked out of her bedroom and went to a speeder that she was fixing and began to work on it. The speeder she was working on was at her private house because she has two homes: the Jedi Temple and the private Recreation Apartment Complex that's in downtown Coruscant.

(End of Chapter 1)

_**Did you like it? If so please send a review :). **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ferus Olin walked outside the Temple and ran into Roxanne's Master, Larissa Maltoise.

"Hello, Ferus," she said as she walked closer to him.

"Hello, Master Maltoise," Ferus said when he noticed Roxanne wasn't beside her. "Where's Roxanne?"

"She's in her room," Larissa replied. "We just came back from a mission."

_'What if she already knows?' _Ferus thought as he pondered on the question. He certainly did not want her to find out from someone else because he wanted to tell her himself.

He headed down to the Recreation Apartment Center in downtown Coruscant with his back pack on his back and suitcase when he noticed a eighteen-year-old girl leaning over the hood of her speeder fixing a part on it. He knew it was his best friend and the love of his life Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie. He put his stuff onboard his speeder and headed for her direction. Just as he was about to walk over to where she was an elector screwdriver came flying toward his direction.

He ducked just in the nick of time as the elector screwdriver came toward his head it landed on the ground beside him and he picked it up. Ferus continued to walk over to Roxanne with screwdriver in his hand.

Roxanne was too preoccupied to even notice Ferus was coming toward her as she dipped her head back under her speeder and tended to her business. She pulled her head out from under the speeder and Ferus saw her hand on the rim of the hood.

"Did you lose this?" Ferus asked.

_BANG!_

Roxanne banged her head.

"OUCH!" Roxanne shouted and cursed under her breath as her head came out from under the hood and she let out a yelp. She swore so loudly that you could probably hear her across town as she placed her hand on top of her head.

Roxanne sensed a familiar presence behind her and suddenly all her anger evaporated as if it was not there in the first place and looked to see Ferus standing behind her.

"Hey," Roxanne said with a smile.

"Hey, Roxie," Ferus said with a smile as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked as she looked at him, allowing her curiosity to show on her face. "Looking for me?"

"Yeah," Ferus said softly. "I went to your room at the Jedi Temple, but you were not there. So I guessed you were out here."

"I just wanted to be alone for a little while," Roxanne said as unrolled her cloak sleeve to hide her right hand because it had scars on it from when she hit the wall in her bedroom. She sidestepped away from Ferus.

Suddenly Ferus's right hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Roxanne's waist.

Roxanne was shocked at first, but did not resist his touch as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as she pulled herself around him, leaning onto his body and rested her chin on his shoulder and let her lips linger on his neck.

Ferus let his guard down when she did that and placed his hand on her mechanical hand as he pulled _her_ around him and placed one hand on her waist and held her tight.

This was all she _ever_ needed for him to do was to hold her close to him when she has a crazy day that makes her feel like she was falling apart, holding him keeps her together.

When she held him tight, her crazy world fell right back into place. Whatever her trouble is he always found a way to give back what it takes.

"I have missed _you_ so much, Roxie," Ferus said softly as he untied her cloak and pushed her hood down and ran his hand through her soft dark brown hair with bright blonde and silver streaks.

"I've missed you too," Roxanne said as she raised her head up as Ferus let her cloak slip off.

Ferus held her closer as he bent his head and then his lips met hers, but Roxanne pulled back.

Roxanne tried to pull away, but he held her tighter and picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. Ferus pulled her onto his chest and Roxanne did something she been wanting to do since he was in her arms. She kissed him long and deep.

Ferus finally broke the kiss and said, "That was a little _too_ much."

"I know," Roxanne replied as she looked at him with a mischievous smile as he nuzzled her neck. "But _you_ love it."

"I know _we _do," Ferus said as he grinned back at her and she rested her head on his chest.

"There is something _I've_ got to tell you," Ferus said as he took a deep breath.

Roxanne raised her head up and rested her chin on his chest and said softly, "I think I already know."

"You do?" Ferus said as he let out a sigh. "How do you know I am leaving the Jedi Order?"

"I heard about it when I came back," Roxanne replied as she looked away.

(End of Chapter 2)

_**Did you like it? If so please review :).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ferus reached out in the Force and pulled her closer and said, "That is not how _I_ wanted you find out, Roxie."

"Why are you leaving?"

"You know why I am leaving."

Roxanne frowned at him and shook her head and said, "No, I don't. I know that Darra died saving you and that you took a blaster bolt to your shoulder. Then I heard that you were leaving the Jedi Order."

Ferus took a deep breath as he held Roxanne closer and said, "I feel responsible for Darra's death."

"Why do _you_ feel responsible for her death?"

"I _knew_ Tru's lightsaber had malfunctioned. I offered to fix it without telling his Master it was broken," Ferus explained. "His lightsaber failed in battle and because of that Darra died."

"But _you_ thought that you fixed it," Roxanne reasoned. "That ain't your fault. Did Anakin know that Tru's lightsaber would fail in battle?"

"I suspected that he did," Ferus said as he looked away. "He was the one who fixed it before Tru came to me."

"Did Anakin get in trouble along with Tru?"

Ferus shook his head and Roxanne asked, "Why didn't you tell the Council that Anakin played a part in the accident?"

"Anakin was not near the battle at the time of the accident," Ferus replied.

"You still should've told on him," Roxanne said in a sharp tone as Ferus winced. "Did you know Tru's lightsaber would fail in battle?"

"No," Ferus replied.

Roxanne noticed the change and said gently, "Ferus, please listen to me. She saved you without regret. You and Tru didn't know his saber would fail in battle."

"I know and you're right," Ferus said as he wrapped his arms around Roxanne tighter as she rested her head against his chest and she placed her mechanical hand in his hand. "Tru and I didn't find out that little bit of information until after we talked to Anakin and got into a fight, then Anakin let it slip out."

"You still should've told me sooner," Roxanne said.

Ferus nodded as Roxanne nestled her body in his arms and hugged him.

"You're going to make a brilliant Jedi Knight when your time comes, Roxie," Ferus said as he held her tight. "You're already an incredible Jedi, Roxie. You really are."

"You would've been too," Roxanne said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Not as good as you," Ferus said with a smile as he lifted her chin to see her face.

Roxanne took his hand with her flesh hand. "Bravery, cleverness, and friendship are the key to my achievements."

Ferus looked into Roxanne's metallic sky-blue eyes and said, "Just remember that you will _always_ be in my heart no matter where_ I_ go."

He placed his hand over her heart, making her heartbeat race and her pulse flutter.

"Don't worry," Roxanne assured him. "I won't as long you remember _you_ will always be in my heart no matter where _I_ go."

"I know," Ferus said as he hugged her.

Several moments passed before she spoke. She felt so secure in his arms because Ferus was her _everything_. He was her _comfort_. She just wanted to hold him forever because that's all she _ever_ needed. He was _her_ love. He was her life, part of her heart and soul. Her _truest_ friend she had ever known. He was her world and her dream. He was also her fantasy and her reality. She loved everything he was.

Ferus looked down at her for a moment and rested his head on hers. "Don't be afraid of anything. Not even death."

"I'm _not_ afraid of anything," Roxanne replied softly as she avoided his gaze.

"…Roxie?" Ferus said when she didn't say anything.

"Yes?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"How can _you _tell there's something on my mind?" Roxanne asked.

"I can tell by the look on your face," he replied.

Then she said those three little words that she'd wanted to tell him. "I love _you_, Ferus."

(End of Chapter 3)

**_Did you like it? If so please review :)._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ferus looked at Roxanne in shock. That was the last thing he _ever_ expected to her say to him.

"_You _love me?"

Roxanne wrapped her arms around him and held him closer and smiled. "Yes, I've always loved you."

"I thought we had decided _not_ to fall in love," Ferus said as he looked at her. "It would destroy our lives."

Roxanne looked away, overwhelmed by the feeling she was feeling because she was trying to sort out her feelings, but they were all jumbled up. Roxanne felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. Never did she think he would actually _leave_ the Order. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could because she needed time to think.

Ferus saw her struggling to collect her thoughts because he could tell that she was thinking.

"You've felt this way for a long time, haven't you?" Ferus asked softly as she bit her lower lip.

"Ever since I told you how I felt about you?" Ferus asked her softly as he guessed her feelings.

Roxanne just stood there for a moment, blinking back the tears as she raised her hood over her head and leaned it on his shoulder. Ferus felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

"If _you've_ felt this way about me all along why didn't you tell me before?" Ferus asked.

"I never expected _you_ to leave the Order," Roxanne replied in nothing more than a whisper.

"True, but still," Ferus said as he looked her in the eye.

"I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way about me until you told me how you felt, and I decided it was best for me to keep what I thought to myself," Roxanne admitted as she looked him in the eye. "Now _I_ just don't care anymore."

Ferus held her close and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Leave," Roxanne replied.

"No," Ferus said as he shook his head. "You can't leave the Order."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know," Ferus blurted, without meaning to.

"Well, I gotta do something," Roxanne said as she gritted her teeth. "Besides, who's going to stop me otherwise?" Roxanne added in a sharp tone.

"_I_ will," Ferus said. "Roxie, _don't_ do this."

"Why?" Roxanne asked as she lifted her chin up at Ferus as if she was challenging him to a duel with a lightsaber.

"I don't want you to give up something that you care about," Ferus said gently as he grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye.

Roxanne noticed that look from when he was trying to convince him that they could not fall in love on her homeworld about a year avoided his gaze and tried to pull away from him as she thought, '_There has got to be another way around this somehow.'_

Ferus felt her struggle under his grip and sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Roxie."

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I care too much about _you _to give up how I feel about you, Ferus," Roxanne insisted as she looked at him.

"I know you do," Ferus said as he looked back at her. "You wouldn't let me give up something just because _I_ wanted to be with you."

Roxanne thought for a moment and said, "I guess you are right."

"I still love you," Ferus said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You ain't making this any easier for me," Roxanne snapped as she blinked back the tears that she was holding back. She raised her hood over her head up to avoid Ferus's gaze.

"I know," Ferus said as he smiled at her as he rested his head on top of her head. "You're the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me."

"I know," she replied. "You're the truest friend _I've_ ever had, Ferus."

"You're the truest friend _I've_ ever met, Roxie," Ferus said as he held her hand. "You're the only person who I have been around and act like someone I'm not. You have even taught me how to loosen up a little."

"Maybe life outside the Order will do you some good," Roxanne said.

Ferus sighed and there was a moment of silence between the two.

Roxanne glanced at him and mumbled, "I still can't believe this is _actually_ happening."

Ferus did not say anything. He knew it would take Roxanne some time to get use to him not being there.

The next thing Ferus knew, Roxanne pulled away from him and started to run out of the house.

(End of Chapter 4)

_**Did you like it? Please review :).**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Roxie, wait!" Ferus shouted as she ran through the house and he chased after her.

Roxanne began to shield herself from Ferus as she ran out the side door and leaned against the wall of her house. Just as she was about to lean on the wall, Ferus appeared in the shadows behind a wall right across from her.

Roxanne didn't sense him as she leaned against the wall and sat down on the ground, crossed her arms, pulled her legs closer to her, rested her forehead on her knees, lowered her arms on top of her head, broke down, and started to cry silently.

She felt like her whole world was falling apart. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

Ferus walked quietly over to her and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her around her tightly so she couldn't break free.

Roxanne felt the familiar touch of his arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to pull away, but he did not let her go. He was just holding her until she powered down and stop trying to fight him.

"Let go of me," Roxanne said as she tried to push him away.

"No," Ferus replied stubbornly as he lowered her hood and rested his head on the hallow of her neck and kissed her neck.

Roxanne finally broke free from his grip.

Ferus was faster than her and grabbed her by the arm and said, "Roxie, stop it."

Roxanne finally stopped struggling, turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she fiercely blinked back the tears and began to breathe slightly hard because she was trying not cry.

Ferus embraced her tighter and ran his hand through her hair and said softly, "I'm so sorry for upsetting you this way. I want you to know that it is _not _your fault that I am leaving."

Roxanne could not take it anymore and she began to cry out of anger and frustration.

"Don't look at me like that," she said through her tears as she avoided his gaze. "You look as if you're telling me good-bye. Scratch that, you _are _telling good-bye."

Ferus smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and said as he held her close. "No matter where I go, Roxie, I won't forget about you."

"I won't forget about you either," she said with a sniff.

Ferus held her tighter and said in a gentle voice, "Hush. Take a deep breath."

Roxanne began to breathe slowly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I have to go," Ferus said as he dropped his arms.

As quick as lightning, Roxanne wrapped her arms around him and said, "Don't leave me yet."

"Roxie, I _have_ to go," Ferus said gently as he tried to get her arms unglued from him. Try as he might she wouldn't budge. He could see the tears coming to her eyes and he hated to leave things this way with Roxanne.

"You can stay for just one night, can't you?" Roxanne asked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. Her heart already felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. She felt relieved she had finally told Ferus that she loved him.

_'How can I tell her no?' _Ferus thought. '_I don't want to hurt her feelings.' _

Ferus sighed and said, "I will stay until you fall asleep."

"You can leave in the morning or whenever," Roxanne said as she looked at him. She could feel him hesitating and she added, "_Please_, Ferus?"

"Okay you win," Ferus said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will stay until noon then I will leave."

(End of Chapter 5)

_**Did you like it? Please review :).**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ferus led them into her house and Roxanne quickly changed into a silky black jump suit pants and tank top that reached her stomach. Ferus was lying on her bed with just his pants on when she entered her bedroom. He felt terrible about this situation, but he knew Roxanne had to stay in the Order for as long as she could.

When Roxanne came out of her closet, he eyes were red and puffy from crying. Even without all her makeup or just lip gloss on Ferus still thought she looked beautiful.

Roxanne laid down beside Ferus as she wrapped his arms around her. She moved her lips closer to his, and kissed him long and deep.

"I love you, Ferus," Roxanne said softly as he pulled her on top of his chest.

"I love you too, Roxie," Ferus said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Roxanne laid her head on his chest and sighed.

Ferus felt the coolness of her face on his chest. It felt good, though he realized that it was her tears running down her face.

He lifted her chin with his hand to look at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier," Roxanne said.

"Ah, do not worry about it," Ferus said with a smile. "I forgive you. I knew you were upset."

Roxanne smiled at him and nuzzled his neck.

Ferus finally did something he had wanted to do and he kissed Roxanne on the lips long and deep.

"I promise you I _will_ see you again," Roxanne said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We will see each other again," Ferus said.

"No matter what," Roxanne said. "Our future is assured."

"Yeah," Ferus said softly with a smile and kissed Roxanne.

Roxanne wrapped herself tight around Ferus and fell into an uneasy sleep.

When the morning light came Ferus got out of bed and Roxanne felt him move and woke up.

"Well, Roxie I guess this is it," Ferus said.

"I guess so," she said softly.

"I wished you could come with me," Ferus said as he hugged her.

Roxanne smiled and said, "You know I would if I could. My place is here in the Order. I promise you I will find you after the war is over. If the Order falls under Palpatine's hand I will leave and never come back."

Ferus nodded and kissed her long and deep and got onboard his speeder and that was the last time Roxanne saw Ferus Olin.

**The End!**

**_Did you like it? Please review :) ~DarkSaber3434_**


End file.
